


I just want him to join us

by Alravia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 俱乐部训练结束后的某天，阿尔特塔发现自己好像落下了什么东西，但当他来到休息室的门前却发现……





	I just want him to join us

**Author's Note:**

> 468的3P车，PWP，一发完结。  
> 第一次炖肉，OOC预警，不喜请点叉。

正文：

阿尔特塔站在休息室的门前，一时进退两难。  
科斯切尔尼的喘息急促且低沉，压抑着原始的欲望，听着直叫人也想要去品尝属于德国人的味道。 

时断时续的呜咽，还有那些连不成声的求饶里，透着浓浓的带有情欲意味的欢愉。  
想到法国人平日里一副沉默寡言偶尔傻笑的样子，不得不说，此刻的他，听上去就已足够勾人心魄。

阿尔特塔知道自己可以轻易打断屋内正在进行的事，可他更想要在没人发现这一切之前离开。 然而他就是迈不开步子，法国人的叫声越来越难以自持，浓重的混有鼻音的声调在不断重复着“佩尔，佩尔……” 

训练结束之后的走廊里静悄悄的。科尔尼训练基地的隔音效果总是最好的，鉴于他们的主教练对于日本禅宗中的清修十分痴迷。 

作为队长，阿尔特塔大部分时间都很清楚有些单独留下来的球员，比如吉鲁和德比希，再比如厄齐尔和弗拉米尼，他们双双留下是打算做什么。 

有些是因为训练时的一些触碰，这通常发生在分组练习，他们处于不同阵营的时候。  
还有些发生在浴室，尽管他们每场比赛都会在更衣室看到彼此的肉体不代表他们时时刻刻都会产生某种激烈的化学反应，但总有擦枪走火的时刻，特别像吉鲁那种家伙，钻进德比希的小浴间，干些让对方无法拒绝的勾当的时候。

阿尔特塔隐约能够听到默特萨克在低声哄着自己的爱人，就在科斯切尔尼呻吟的间隙。他想他们的副队长或许更多是在说些下流的情话，因为有次不知道怎么回事，大家不约而同在训练后聊起某个话题的时候，德国人出乎意料的很会开撩人的玩笑 ，同时脸上还保持着那种欠扁的憨笑。当时所有人都面露惊讶，除了厄齐尔和科斯切尔尼。现在想想，阿尔特塔觉得后者的脸看起来红得不怎么自然。此刻，阿森纳人人敬爱的队长，透过门缝听着不太清晰的英语，说着诸如：放松……别那么紧……等等类似的话。

在法国后卫一声声“停，停下来……唔……佩尔，啊……”的高声叫喊中，阿尔特塔下意识地渐渐往墙边靠拢，未经思考地拉下自己的短裤，伸手探入自己下面渴望被照顾的部位。 

屋内的律动带着清晰可闻的黏腻，阿尔特塔仿佛可以听到自己队友亲吻时交换津液的声音，他不得不用一只手捂住自己的嘴，而另一只手胡乱地套弄起自己的分身。他很高兴基地今天没什么人在，不然走廊还真不是一个安全的地方。 

他的下面已经抬头，身为西班牙人，阿尔特塔从来都不是一个禁欲主义者。科斯切尔尼的每一次闷哼，默特萨克每一次柔声却明显不怀好意的安抚，都落入他的耳中，成为当下最直接的催化剂，烧灼着他的理智，摧毁着他的自制力。

阿尔特塔没过多久便沉浸在自身的感知里，耳边不时传来的呻吟似乎也变得不再清晰。他的注意力集中在指尖，理智随着身下越发灼热的温度逐渐崩塌。根本无法捂严的嘴，随时都可能泄露他的存在。然而就在他专心致志加速撸动的时刻，休息室的门从里面被猛地推开了。阿尔特塔被吓到了，即将喷薄而出的欲望也在刹那间停滞。 

默特萨克赤身出现在他的视线里。

德国人的腹间还挂着液体，顺着浓密的毛发滴垂到似乎又要抬起的阴茎上。默特萨克的分身看起来和阿尔特塔想象中的几乎没什么区别，甚至看起来更粗，裹着一层光洁的湿液，看起来略微泛着水光。 

对着上面暴起的青筋，阿尔特塔不禁吞咽了下口水。他知道此刻尴尬得要命，但他褪到膝盖的裤子已经没办法自己跑上来了。  
更何况，他也做不到藏起自己脸上那副欲求不满的样子，他刚刚已经箭在弦上了。个子本就不高的阿森纳队长甚至还有心思分神去想自己现在看上去有多么想被人操。 

阿尔特塔并不想掩饰什么，队友之间坦诚相对是他自认必须要有的基本礼貌。如果说默特萨克此时请他离开，他也不会闹什么情绪。不过是提上裤子滚蛋而已，队友都知道这种事没什么值得打小报告的。

但阿尔特塔并没有挪动自己只露出了关键部位的身躯，他的手甚至还停留在充血的柱体上。当他终于强迫自己把视线从德国人某个十分突出的部位移开，并转移到对方的脸上时，他在对方眼里读出了带有愤怒意味的邀请，和毫不掩饰的情欲。他想他现在的样子对德国人是有一定吸引力的。

阿尔特塔无法确定默特萨克是真的想要自己加入，还是一切都是他荒诞的妄想。但他不愿随便放弃，在短暂的震惊之后，他现在又能感受到身下还没发泄的欲火在熊熊燃烧。这时，西班牙人发现自己期待着有可能发生的邀请。尽管他以前从没试过这种事，但他现在发现如果对象是默特萨克和科斯切尔尼，他并不排斥。

就在气氛变得微妙不已的时刻，科斯切尔尼跑了出来。和他的爱人一样，科斯切尔尼也一丝不挂。阿尔特塔打量着法国人，他们时常会进个球的后卫居然害羞起来躲到德国人身后，只露出半个身子说：“米克尔，你想加入我们吗？”说完还瞄了瞄默特萨克，随即两人旁若无人地交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

阿尔特塔看着科斯切尔尼拉着默特萨克的手臂以保持平衡，另一只手在高个子的乳尖搓揉。后者一边把自己的舌头以阿尔特塔能看见的角度伸进科斯切尔尼的嘴里，一边捏着法国人的屁股，把他的胯部按向自己。

阿尔特塔真不知道这两个人干嘛要让自己加入，默特萨克的占有欲根本让人无法忽视好嘛！

科斯切尔尼的身材不像他爱人那样健硕，却是像阿尔特塔这样的普通人想要去侵犯的类型。阿尔特塔之前可没少去夜店鬼混，他见过太多鲜活的肉体，但科斯切尔尼比他们之中的任何人都要迷人。

因为运动员的关系，法国人肌肉的线条十分优美。紧致的臀部留有性爱的痕迹，使得他看上去更加诱人。默特萨克的手适时握住了爱人的根部，温柔地照顾起饱满的囊袋，用掌心托着它们动作着。就在他想要进一步握住前端时，科斯切尔尼更像是撒娇一般推推他。默特萨克停下了动作。

科斯切尔尼朝阿尔特塔露出一个抱歉的微笑，然后拍拍默特萨克白得过分的后背。高个子又低头亲了一下法国人，才大步上前打横抱起愣了半天的阿尔特塔。科斯切尔尼等到他们进了休息室后，自己才走进来并锁上门。

＊

休息室有一张床比其他的都要大。原本是为了方便做全身检查准备的，没想到后来成了几乎全队的最爱。默特萨克和科斯切尔尼的训练服散落在床边的地上，阿尔特塔看完转回头打算靠在默特萨克宽大的肩膀上，结果被猝不及防地吻了。

德国人的吻技很不错，阿尔特塔被默特萨克仔细地品尝着。他感受着对方灵活的舌头模拟交合，舔舐过他的牙齿，夺走那些多余的空气，向着更深的地方探索。阿尔特塔勾住默特萨克的脖子，热情地回吻，这是他渴望已久的味道。他的队副缓缓把他放在床上，整个过程都没有中断他们的吻。德国人没有一同爬上床，而是侧身坐在阿尔特塔的身旁。科斯切尔尼笑嘻嘻地在后面蹭蹭默特萨克的另一边，然后跪在阿尔特塔的双腿间，埋头含住了自家队长胀痛的阴茎。

“唔……”阿尔特塔惊呼一声，突然的刺激打乱了他的呼吸，默特萨克趁机夺回主权，重新攻入西班牙人的口中。默特萨克的手在他身上游走，一点一点划过锁骨，来到胸前的凸点，力道恰好地揉捏起来。德国人的鼻子蹭在阿尔特塔的脸上，他们彼此的距离近到阿尔特塔甚至可以数出对方的睫毛。阿尔特塔有些不敢去看默特萨克的眼睛，对方的吻让他头昏脑涨，忍不住喘息粗重，呻吟也从他们的口中泄露出来。

科斯切尔尼见阿尔特塔已经全然放松下来，进入了状态，也开始一边大声舔允，一边说些俏皮话，“唔……米……米克尔你的阴茎很可爱呢！”法国人微凉的鼻息喷在阿尔特塔忍耐已久的分身上，湿软的舌尖舔着囊袋上的褶皱，不停地描摹着光滑的柱身。科斯切尔尼来回含住涨满的球，或亲吻或轻咬，最后还用舌头好好逗弄了它们一番。默特萨克知道那是法国人在床上特有的小爱好。吃到心满意足之后，科斯切尔尼近乎磨人地扫去阿尔特塔渗出的前液，接着才重新用温热的口腔包裹小阿尔特塔灼人的热度。

默特萨克引导着阿尔特塔的手来到自己身下。他的队长心领神会地撸动起德国人尺寸不小的性器。和熟悉的科斯切尔尼的手不一样，阿尔特塔的手更小也更懂得主动寻求默特萨克喜欢的方式。浓烈的情欲随着阿尔特塔的动作，迅速在德国人的下身蔓延开来。默特萨克不禁想：西班牙人的热情和他们的性爱经验果然是成正比的。如果说他一开始还不是很同意科斯切尔尼的三人提议，那么现在，他承认这的确很美妙。

默特萨克发出惬意的闷哼，科斯切尔尼知道他的搭档享受到了其中的乐趣。阿尔特塔也因此受到鼓舞，动作更加灵活地加快了撸动的频率，时不时还用指尖蜻蜓点水一般撩拨龟头处的小孔。与此同时，科斯切尔尼也提高了速度，他的喉咙紧缩刺激着阿尔特塔敏感的神经，偶尔还发出几声享受的鼻音，让西班牙人兴奋到发疯。阿尔特塔含糊地说着，“劳……劳伦特，你的嘴……嘴……啊……我……我快要……”

默特萨克湿润的嘴唇终于离开了阿尔特塔，他喘着粗气并感到燥热不安，知道自己就要到了。西班牙人的手在他的下面玩着花样，故意在动作时带过旁边的毛发，痒痒得让默特萨克不断积累的欲望想要冲到体外。随着科斯切尔尼嘴内的剧烈抽动，阿尔特塔尖叫着迎来了高潮，在他手下的默特萨克也高喊着米克尔射在了床上。

科斯切尔尼有点吃力地咽下射在自己嘴里的精液。他不常做这种事，不过今天比较特殊。从高潮中清醒的默特萨克凑过来，温柔地舔去法国人嘴角的几滴，然后通过接吻从爱人口中尝到他们平日里以沉稳著称的队长的味道。分开时两人嘴角还挂着几丝透明的津液。科斯切尔尼因为有点缺氧，脸上泛着潮红。他靠在德国人怀里，一只手随意摸着爱人的胸膛，打趣着说：“队长不过用手就能让你喊着他的名字射出来……”说完悄悄对着阿尔特塔眨眼，西班牙人莫名为此刻感到幸福。

默特萨克搂着爱人的腰，在靠近胯部的地方流连着，那是对方身上最让他爱不释手的地方。看着阿尔特塔，默特萨克在心里落实了接下来想做的一些细节。是的，德国人当然还没有满足。不过他口中却说着和脑内场景完全不相符的话，“不是你说，米克尔在外面很可怜，叫我们带上他的嘛……”科斯切尔尼想要反击，默特萨克连忙又说，“然后现在我们都很开心，你又让我在面对别人的时候只想着你？lolo，你不能这样。”

阿尔特塔瘫在床上一点也不想动，甚至连话也懒得说。他很清楚他面前这两个人是在打情骂俏，而他只要听着并微笑就可以了。当科斯切尔尼瘪嘴说：“佩尔你这么快就要喜新厌旧了啊……”的时候，阿尔特塔的目光佯装随意游移到了德国人的身上。

默特萨克没有腹肌，但也不胖，他的瘦恰到好处，不会让他显得单薄。德国人的肤色很白，正像典型日耳曼人应有的那样。对方身上的白色液体比他在外面所见到的变得更多。阿尔特特渐渐出神，他在胡思乱想一些很无聊的事，比如那些新出现的液体是他带来的，这么想会让他觉得下面好像又硬了。他不知道自己下意识舔嘴唇的动作，被他正在思考的对象全部看在眼里。

*

科斯切尔尼当然注意到爱人有想继续的欲望，事实上他也正想着同样的事。在他看到默特萨克对着心不在焉的阿尔特塔吞咽了一下口水之后，一些思绪在法国人的脑内成型了。科斯切尔尼对性事实践得并不多，但从吉鲁和弗拉米尼那里也道听途说过不少。法国人像只猫一样舔了舔默特萨克的锁骨，力道不大地啃咬一小会之后，蹭到对方耳边含住耳垂低声说：“佩尔，让米克尔上我，你来干他好不好。”科斯切尔尼在默特萨克脸上看到自己想要的赞许，当然了，他们作为最佳搭档的默契可不光是英媒吹出来的。

默特萨克像给科斯切尔尼发奖励一样，亲了一下对方的嘴唇。然后伏在阿尔特塔的身上，看起来就像把西班牙人圈在自己身下一样，笑着对他说：“米克尔，你还想继续吗？”

德国人的鼻息打在阿尔特塔的脸上，他们的额头此刻正相抵，如此近的距离让阿尔特塔感到窒息，他在对方浅绿色的眼睛里，可以清晰看到早已沦陷的自己。阿尔特塔不知道自己棕色的瞳仁正动情地晃动着，让默特萨克几乎控制不住想要把他操到停止一切思考。

阿尔特塔怎么可能拒绝。他不止一次梦见他的队副这样邀请他了。但在他那些无法对外人言明的幻想里，可没有科斯切尔尼。他从未想过会以这样的方式…… 西班牙人的思路被打断了，默特萨克正把舌头伸进他嘴里，勾起他原本就未完全消散的渴望。

不是说阿尔特塔讨厌科斯切尔尼，相反他很欣赏内敛却坚毅的法国人。只是在他知道这两人成为一对之后，阿尔特塔不想去破坏中后卫们之间美好的感情。他无法阻止和他同时入队的默特萨克对自己的吸引，那么他只好常常抽离自己。不过现在，一切都不一样了。

西班牙人的手，情不自禁地攀上默特萨克的肩膀。德国人的后背有着紧实的肌肉，阿尔特塔想象着自己在那上面留下印记的画面，吻得越发投入。“想……唔……嗯，想要……”阿尔特塔努力回应着提问的人，始作俑者不但勾着他的舌头，不遗余力地吸允着，还用手摸到下面，试探性地去扩张后穴。看来是科斯切尔尼刚才在德国人手上倒了润滑剂，阿尔特塔用自己最后的理智想着，尽情感受对方微凉的手指探进他体内。

一旁的科斯切尔尼及时提醒，“佩尔，你得把米克尔弄起来，不然我们三个没法继续。”阿尔特塔用有些疑惑的眼神示意科斯切尔尼，他没法开口，他和默特萨克的吻一直保持着，目前也并不打算中断。后者在二人终于腾出地方后，挤到了床的紧里面。

任由爱人和队长在面前亲密难分的法国后卫，解释完阿尔特塔的疑惑后就开始自己做起润滑。默特萨克终于想起他们原本的计划，他意犹未尽地结束掉绵长的吻，分开时还在对方的唇瓣上轻啄了两下，接着催促阿尔特塔去帮法国人。科斯切尔尼一个人是没办法搞定的，他就是知道。

阿尔特塔不是一个极端的人，否则他当初也不会愿意降薪到阿森纳来。西班牙人天性里的乐观，让他一直懂得随性享受生活，所以此刻，他才能在三个人的交媾中确确实实感到开心。

他是很喜欢他们的德国队副，喜欢对方的幽默和笑眯眯的绿眼睛。但他也想要去触碰科斯切尔尼的身体，亲吻那深邃的蓝宝石一样的眼睛，感受那长长的睫毛扫过他的掌心，再狠狠插入对方正用手指戏弄的后穴。

阿尔特塔在科斯切尔尼张开的双腿间，躬身舔弄起对方挺立的分身。刚刚他们都释放过了，但法国人还没有。默特萨克给他倒了一点润滑液，西班牙人捉住科斯切尔尼的手，舔去指缝间的液体，让法国人羞耻到只好抽走自己的手。阿尔特塔在下面按住穴口附近的肌肤，手指慢慢伸入，同时用熟练的技巧取悦着在性事上还不是非常熟练的队友，当他的舌头在对方柱身绕来转去时，法国人的惊呼突然变得渴求起来。

“啊……嗯嗯嗯……啊……米……米克尔，米克尔，这太……过了。那！那里……要……要出来了……唔……”阿尔特塔知道自己找对了方向，继续前后轮替利用喉咙裹夹对方的龟头，尽可能深的让科斯切尔尼沦陷在他的口中。“米……米克尔，你……唔……米克尔，啊……啊……好，好厉害……这个，嗯……啊啊……”法国人伸手去抓西班牙人的头发，想要让对方的脑袋靠的更近，好更深的往阿尔特塔嘴里插送自己的阴茎。默特萨克在阿尔特塔身后用手厮磨着后者的性器和已经能够适应他三根手指的蜜穴，他压下心里的疯狂，等待着科斯切尔尼的高潮。

真是的，我给他口交的时候从来没叫得这么浪过。下次我也要尝尝米克尔的嘴巴，是不是真的那么美。默特萨克虽然这样想，但早就认可对方的技巧了，尽管不知道还有没有下次，但他已经开始期待以后也这样三个人一起。高大的德国人改用嘴去咬阿尔特塔后穴边缘的一圈褶皱，空出来的双手，一只照顾西班牙人敏感的乳头，另一只则有一下没一下地撩着对方的茎身……

科斯切尔尼很快在一片白光里高潮了，阿尔特塔同时进行的后穴开拓也差不多可以了。由于前端的刺激太过强烈，后面的不适应也被削减得所剩不多，润滑很顺利。阿尔特塔没有全部吞下法国人的精液，而是留了一小部分和科斯切尔尼一起在吻中消化掉了。

法国人吻起来要比德国人迷人得多。具体来说是逗弄科斯切尔尼，感受他的节奏每次都被自己带偏又在后知后觉中不甘心地想要反抗却毫无办法时是让人非常开心的。阿尔特塔甚至有些嫉妒默特萨克，大高个整天疯疯傻傻居然能得到这么甜蜜又可爱的伴侣。

默特萨克跪立着将自己的腿贴上阿尔特塔的。他滑下身子，好让自己再次翘首的性器摩擦着阿尔特塔的。德国人宽大的手掌将它们一齐握住，挤压的同时着急地问，“可以了吗？可以了吧……”没过一会，阿尔特塔松开科斯切尔尼的嘴，在对方迷乱的注视下，从脖子附近一路吻到小腹，然后抬起对方瘫软的腿，将水润的后穴暴露在自己眼前，扶着自己早已被默特萨克挑起欲火的阴茎，沾了沾穴口的湿液，故意蹭了半天才挺送进去。

空虚感终于被满足的科斯切尔尼再次呻吟起来，“唔……啊啊啊……”不像刚才的音调那么高是因为阿尔特塔压抑自己没有更进一步。天呐……阿尔特塔就快要控制不住自己了。已经被默特萨克干过一次的小穴还是非常紧，阿尔特塔已经进入的部分被紧致的甬道夹得有些疼，但快感也不小。真的好紧，阿尔特塔注意到科斯切尔尼加深的眉头，舔舔法国人汗湿的胸口说，“劳伦特，放松，你可以的。”想了想，西班牙人又笑着说，“连佩尔那么大的家伙你都能全部吃下去呢，别这么紧……”

默特萨克扶着阿尔特塔的腰，两人都十分硬挺的阴茎仍相互摩擦着。德国人还在等待进入的最佳时机，闻言他也出声调戏起自己的爱人，“没用的米克尔，无论被我操过多少次，劳伦特始终就是那么紧。简直有种如果不做好前戏，他就能直接把我夹断的感觉。”阿尔特塔咯咯地笑起来，身体的震颤通过连结，在科斯切尔尼的里面变得细微，法国人被搞得哼了一下，阿尔特塔把这当成继续的信号，迫不及待地插入更多。

可能是默特萨克的下流话见效了，科斯切尔尼的后穴比刚才松软下来许多。阿尔特塔有些无法控制自己的节奏了，他本想慢慢来的，但科斯切尔尼紧致的肉穴实在太舒服了，他的阴茎叫嚣着操他，狠狠操他！干到科斯切尔尼的小穴适应你的粗鲁，干到劳伦特除了叫爽喊不出别的。

西班牙人横冲直撞把自己的大部分送入了科斯切尔尼体内并试图全部插进去。法国人用委屈的声音喊，“米克尔 米克尔……不，不要再进……进来了，唔……”阿尔特塔满脑子想着更多，还想插进去更多。这时候默特萨克侧身趴到科斯切尔尼耳边，舔着法国人的耳廓说：“劳伦特，只到这种程度可不行呦，米克尔还没有全部插进去呢！你不是最喜欢球球们弹在你大腿根部的嘛~要是米克尔不能全部吃掉你，那要怎么满足你呢~”说完吻上科斯切尔尼，希望让爱人分心在他们的唇齿上，这样阿尔特塔也能轻松一点。

“唔……嗯……佩尔，佩尔，呜……不，米克尔……米呜……不要了唔……”阿尔特塔全部插入之后才发现自己刚刚似乎失控了。以前从没有人能让他疯狂的，科斯切尔尼比他操过的所有人，包括几个球员都要紧，都要妙不可言。他看着默特萨克满脸温柔地注视着自己的爱人，突然明白之前在外面，他为什么听到那么多安抚的话语。这需要多么大的自控力才能……忍住不强上啊。阿尔特塔用一些轻微的动作，逐渐让科斯切尔尼发出了享受的回应，他开始小幅度的抽插，偶尔照顾一下重新抬头的小科斯切尔尼。

默特萨克达成目的之后重新回到阿尔特塔身后，粗暴地将硬到发疼的阴茎捅入阿尔特塔体内，西班牙人尖叫起来，“啊啊啊……佩尔你是在报复我吗？唔……好大嗯……”实际上没有阿尔特塔想象中的那么疼，毕竟他不是科斯切尔尼那种特殊体质，而德国人之前的扩张做得确实不错。

阿尔特塔操着科斯切尔尼，幅度越来越大，顶入得也更深了。他寻找着法国人最喜欢的点。科斯切尔尼抓着床单，羞赧地闭着眼睛喘息着，呻吟着，样子要多诱人就有多诱人。“米……米克尔，好棒，好……好舒服，嗯……左边去，左边一点，唔……再深一点啊……”但他们的律动不是由他完全掌握的，默特萨克粗长的性器——至少阿尔特塔是第一次品尝到这么长的阴茎，还在继续深入他。

“米克尔……米克尔……”默特萨克低声重复着身前人的名字。德国人喜欢后入式，这样他能操到最深，但他又总是不满足于看不到科斯切尔尼的脸，但现在他想要的全都得到了。

“米克尔，你可真甜……”阿尔特塔脸红着听德国人继续说他的下流话，心神一阵荡漾。“劳伦特的小穴太紧了，你和他很不一样嗯……你品尝他的，我干你的。唔……好热，你就这么想要我吗？你的肉穴夹着我的，紧紧的吻着我的全部。啊……全部都容纳了呢，米克尔你真的好棒，都不用中途休息一下，直接吞下我了。”

阿尔特塔终于也忍不住叫起来，“你……你们两个，啊啊啊……都，太坏了……唔……你不是全都进来了吗，别……别啊啊……别再顶了……呜呜呜……啊……佩尔！佩尔！”阿尔特塔没想到自己会是最先哭出来的那个，怎么看都应该是科斯切尔尼先哭好么！但事实就是默特萨克稍稍用力，就顶中了他最敏感的那个点，前列腺受到刺激带来的巨大快感，使他全身战栗，有如细微的电流击中全身，他痉挛片刻，连带着科斯切尔尼也跟着叫起来。“佩尔……佩尔你做……做了什么啊啊啊……米克尔，米克尔……啊！啊啊啊！就是那里，嗯……”

默特萨克全然放开地使劲插着他的小队长，感受对方包围他的紧实和温热。他不用想尽办法去哄对方，就能够随意整个拔出来再一口气插到底。西班牙人爱这个，他感觉得到对方的每一次夹紧。如果是他和科斯切尔尼，只有到后期他才敢这么玩火。默特萨克也忍得很辛苦，虽然比起让科斯切尔尼舒服，这些都不值一提。

德国人现在更像一个球队的策动者，而阿尔特塔只是在配合他的每一次进攻，让科斯切尔尼也一起享受其中的乐趣。当阿尔特塔也摩擦到法国人的敏感地带时，科斯切尔尼哭喊的声音让他和默特萨克都身躯一震，默特萨克的囊袋在阿尔特塔的腿根撞击着，带着黏腻的水声，有规律地啪啪作响。科斯切尔尼也跟着哭求，“米克尔，我……我也想要，操我，用你的阴茎……呜呜呜……啊……米克尔……”阿尔特塔没有让法国人说完，调整了一下角度，像德国人一样，放肆地抽插。科斯切尔尼紧到阿尔特塔每一次插到最深时都觉得自己要泄精了，仿佛这个穴道永远都这么完美，像被人第一次侵犯。

暂时停在阿尔特塔体内的默特萨克随着律动感受着自家队长全力操着自己的爱人“劳伦特，我们的队长有让你满足吗？”阿尔特塔认为德国人是故意的，在床上叫他队长，只会让称呼变得更加色情。默特萨克的分身在他体内虽然没动，但一点也没能让阿尔特塔忽略，灼热的硬挺让他感到自己体内的温度还在继续上升。他在干科斯切尔尼时的动作，也让静止的小默特萨克在他的穴内来回摩擦。这更痒了，阿尔特塔异样的空虚感让他的胃一阵痉挛。

科斯切尔尼的声音开始变得断断续续，默特萨克知道爱人就快到了。法国人的脑子已经被快感搞到糊了，脱口而出说着，“有嗯……米克尔，喜欢你，啊……好热……唔那里不行啦……呜呜呜不是，就要那里……你快顶一下，不够，还想要……米克尔嗯……”淫靡的水声在休息室内回荡着，跪在最后面的默特萨克伸出修长的手臂去套弄不断渗出前液的小科斯切尔尼，阿尔特塔亲吻起他的法国队友，二人的舌头彼此交缠，试图卷走口中甜蜜的空气。阿森纳队长随后小声对他耳语，“劳伦特……唔……劳伦特你比我操过的都有人都紧，啊啊啊……叫的也好听，佩尔以前操你的时候，你也是这么叫的嗯……吗？”默特萨克在后面不老实，阿尔特塔说得十分艰难，最后终于高声哼出来。

“队长怎么可以这样和队友说话呢？”默特萨克坏笑着重新插送起来，以非常缓慢但够深的形式，想要击溃阿尔特塔的防线。“队长，操队友的同时还被队友操的感觉好吗？队长，为什么我一顶你那里，你就会像这样……”  
“啊啊啊啊佩尔！！！”  
“叫出来呢！你叫声这么大，不怕把别人也引过来吗？还是说两个人也无法满足你？”说到这里，默特萨克缩回手捏揉起阿尔特塔红肿的乳尖，“你还需要别的人来照顾你其他的点……”阿尔特塔也不知道自己是怎么回的头，总之俯身过来的默特萨克的舌头再次蛮横地侵入他的口腔，“唔……唔……佩尔……”西班牙人口齿不清地呢喃，手上还不忘记代替默特萨克去照顾小科斯切尔尼。

“啊啊啊啊……米克尔……你……我……啊呜呜呜……”科斯切尔尼马上就要到了，他的声音前所未有的高昂，阿尔特塔探身去啃咬法国人的锁骨，连带着也用牙尖去轻咬法国人红肿的乳头，他的手早已在队友的腰间和屁股上留下印痕，就像默特萨克在他身上留下的那些一样。“射出来，啊啊啊劳伦特，为我和佩尔射……唔嗯……出来……”默特萨克也加速了冲刺，三个人一起给彼此带来更强烈的刺激。最后科斯切尔尼最先射了出来，阿尔特塔在科斯切尔尼高潮的急剧收缩中也高声尖叫射在了法国人体内，默特萨克在他体内继续冲刺两下之后，才跟着攀上顶峰。

*

默特萨克抽出自己的阴茎，阿尔特塔的后穴流出一股精液，这次没人去吞咽它们了，三个人都感到累了。默特萨克亲亲阿尔特塔，后者也拔出了自己插在科斯切尔尼体内的分身，法国人已经困到迷迷糊糊快要不省人事了。

“我们之前从来没做过这么多次。”默特萨克伸手在科斯切尔尼脸侧抚摸，像在欣赏最珍视的宝物。法国人脸上因性事而引起的潮红还未褪去，阿尔特塔也看得入迷。“今天多亏了你，米克尔。”阿尔特塔抬头看说话的人，对方正朝他微笑。

“劳伦特真的很开心，我也是，当然，希望你也是。”默特萨克抱起爱人，对愣在床上不知所措的阿尔特塔说，“我们一起去洗个澡吧。”见到队长点头，默特萨克真诚地说道，“如果你能接受，我们以后也可以继续。”阿尔特塔不可置信地看着他，眼里写满了「我没听错吧，你是不是疯了」。

默特萨克往怀里紧了紧熟睡的科斯切尔尼，属于阿尔特塔的精液从法国人的后穴不断渗出，满布美丽的双腿。德国后卫略微低头宠溺地亲亲爱人的额头，对阿尔特塔说，“我想劳伦特也会同意的，我们都很喜欢你。”德国人看出阿尔特塔的犹豫，补充着说，“这不会给我们或者我们三个的关系带来困扰。不止在床上，米克尔，我们知道你的心思，我们也都喜欢你。你可以和我们一起，这不会给球队造成任何问题。”

阿尔特塔突然想起今天训练后不翼而飞的外套，它正被科斯切尔尼的衣服压在下面。他了然地笑起来，站起来亲吻了一下法国人的脸颊，然后踮起脚尖也同默特萨克亲吻了。望着德国人眼里亮晶晶的期待，阿尔特塔说，“我想不出为什么要拒绝。”

三人一同赤裸着走去浴室，睡在默特萨克怀里的科斯切尔尼嘟囔着英法双语的梦话，但嘴角挂着笑容。伦敦难得的日光从许多个窗户照进他们周遭清冷的走廊。窗外的喷水设施照常运行着，茂盛的草坪翠绿明亮，整个科尔尼基地笼罩在午后的温馨里，制造着令人向往的暖意。

跟在默特萨克身旁的阿尔特塔再次回归到队长的角色，他说：“我先清洗你，然后你来洗我，最后我们一起帮劳伦特洗洗干净。”  
“好的，我们的米克尔队长。”默特萨克语气里满是藏不住的欢欣。

Fin. 写于2017-10-03.


End file.
